Tikky Mikk
by Camus-milo
Summary: Petit OS sur l'assassin le plus séduisant du Comte Millénaire...


Disclamer : Les personnages de D-Gray Man ne m'appartiennent pas …

Petit OS sur Tikky Mikk, retraçant un souvenir du personnage de DGM (très charismatique même s'il fait partie du clan Noah…)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Tikky se promenait dans les rues de Barcelone en cette nuit. La pleine lune éclairait de ses reflets irisées les ruelles étroites qu'il empruntait. Il avait reçu pour mission de tuer un exorciste en particulier… Pourtant il ressentait une certaine lassitude, un certain dédain pour la vie qu'il menait… Bien qu'il mène en réalité deux vies distinctes et très différentes l'une de l'autre, il en venait de plus en plus souvent a regretter de ne pas avoir une seule et unique vie…. Celle d'un simple être humain… Malheureusement pour lui, le Comte Millénaire en avait décidé autrement… Il faisait parti du clan des Noah, il était l'un des descendants de Noé, celui qui avait construit l'arche. Pour sa part, la mémoire de Noé qu'il représentait était le plaisir…

Il possédait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient l'entendement « humain »… notamment il avait la capacité de traverser n'importe quelle matière… Et pourtant malgré tout cela, il s'était fait des amis parmi les humains et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Ceux-ci se composaient de deux amis qui travaillaient dans une mine à Berg et d'un petit garçon, Lisu. Il ressentait de l'affection pour cet enfant… Ne lui avait il pas donner avant de partir, le bouton qu'il avait ôté du manteau du général Yeegar, l'un des plus puissants exorcistes… Il l'avait affronté durant un combat sans merci. Il avait bien évidemment gagné ce combat, laissant derrière lui un homme brisé, qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots… Un avertissement du Comte laissant entendre qu'il ne serait pas le seul, d'autres suivraient bientôt… Il l'avait torturé sans le moindre remords…

Pourtant il savait au fond de lui, que leur avenir était compté. Le comte voulait détruire les humains pour en faire des Akumas… Son visage se métamorphosa soudain… Un rictus diabolique apparût sur ses lèvres. Il possédait une double personnalité pour son malheur… Il la cachait sous un masque d'indifférence, mais elle faisait néanmoins partie de lui…Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une présence juste devant lui. Il était habillé comme un humain, un chapeau haut de forme reposait sur sa tête. Son visage était ainsi en partie caché et personne ne pourrait remarquer les marques qu'il possédait sur son front et qui représentait le symbole des Noah… Son long manteau, noir et très élégant laissait apercevoir une chemise d'une blancheur immaculée. Il portait un pantalon sombre. L'ensemble était assez agréable à regarder. Il aimait s'habiller avec classe. Il parvenait ainsi à se faufiler parmi les humains sans être repéré.

Un exorciste ! Peut être était ce celui qu'il cherchait ? L'homme lui demanda alors ce qu'il faisait dehors. Il lui expliqua aussi, qu'il devait se mettre à l'abri. En effet depuis un moment déjà, les Akumas attaquaient sans relâche la ville et notamment les trouveurs qui étaient réunis dans cette ville. Ceux-ci faisaient parti de la Congrégation de l'ombre au même titre que les exorcistes. Ils effectuaient des missions de reconnaissance. Mais tout cela il le savait déjà. Un frisson le traversa de part en part. Il finit par demander à l'exorciste son nom… Celui-ci le regarda un long moment avant de répondre Daisya Barry… Tikky vérifia le nom de l'exorciste qu'il devait affronter… Non ce n'était pas lui. Il commença à prendre congé lorsque Daisya lança sa « cloche de la charité » sur lui. Elle revint à ses pieds. C'était son arme anti akuma…

...

- Toi, tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda t'il … Raconte moi ton histoire….

- Mmmm… même si je me suis retenu… j'ai atteins ma limite lui répondit Tikky en lui dévoilant son visage diabolique

- La couleur de ton visage et les marques que tu as sur ton front ? Tu es un Noah n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est le cas, que vas-tu faire ?

...

Daisya lança alors son attaque « Charity bell ». Son arme anti akuma fonça droit sur Tikky. Celui-ci l'évita. Elle alla percuter une maison plus loin derrière lui… Soudain des cloches se mirent à raisonner… faisant voler en éclat les vitres des maisons voisines… Il haussa un sourcil. Il trouvait cela complètement ridicule… Puis soudain surgissant de sa droite, une immense explosion le frôla… D'une seule main, il arrêta l'arme de l'exorciste. Celui-ci le regarda avec stupéfaction… Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir… Son adversaire était trop rapide, trop puissant… Il poussa un hurlement que ses camarades Kanda et Mary entendirent grâce a leur golem… Tikky avait fini par l'accrocher à un réverbère. Sa tête tombait lamentablement… Le Noah détruisit alors sous ses yeux son arme et son innocence d'un seul geste… Il ne pourrait plus être un exorciste sans son innocence, il le savait…

Un papillon noir et violet vint se poser sur Daisya. Tikky lévita alors jusqu'à sa victime. Il approcha sa main près du cœur de celui-ci. Son aura violette s'éclaira… Il fit pénétrer sa main dans le corps de l'exorciste et attrapa alors son cœur… Et il lui arracha sans créer la moindre blessure physique sur le corps de sa proie… L'exorciste replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, près de la mer ou il avait grandi avant de suivre le général Tiedoll… Il murmura alors dans un dernier soupir…

- Je ne … me suis jamais… ennuyé…

L'aube apparût enfin. Il était satisfait de son travail… Certes ce n'était pas l'exorciste qu'il devait tuer, mais il avait éprouvé un plaisir sans borne à ôter la vie de celui-ci… Eh oui, toujours son côté démoniaque pensa-t-il. Il s'éloigna alors sans un regard pour Daisya… Il continua alors sa route à la recherche de sa victime… Celle-ci portait le nom d'Allen Walker… Il avait hâte de le retrouver et d'effectuer sa besogne. Plus vite il le tuerait, plus vite il pourrait retourner vaquer a ses occupations et a ses amis humains, qui sans le savoir lui évitaient de plonger dans la démence meurtrière qui s'emparait de lui, lorsqu'il redevenait Tikky Mikk, l'un des membres du clan des Noah… Un assassin a la solde du Comte Millénaire…


End file.
